Future dullest
by Dragonlord0
Summary: In the future a war broke out that almost killed the entire human race. Its up to the survivors to save the human race by changing the course of history. But when going back an accident occurred and only one man can stop the war from happening while the others are missing. Can the game of duel monsters help him find the others before its to late? sex scenes and pregnancy
1. Sent to the past

Chapter 1 Sent to the past

In the middle of a forest next to a small city a portal open and someone came down yelling.

"OW!" A man yelled out in pain. "Damnit! That did not go as planed. Jason do you read? Victor? Alex Soap does anyone copy?" The man asked but got no response making him sigh. "Great well wonder what year it is?" The man asked typing something on his wrest. "April 7 1990 location New York. Well at least something went right now I just need to change the course of history to prevent the war from happening." The man said walking off to take out his targets.

26 years later

The man had taken out all of his targets and in the process had made some valuable friends. During his travels he had cured a very sickly woman named Cecelia Pegasus who was just married. The husband had thanked him greatly and would pay him back when he needed. Another friend would be the Kaiba family of Seto and his little brother Mokuba. He had helped them take control of the company and in the process gotten rid of one of his targets.

Now he needed to find his old friends before an event occurred that would destroy the planet.

Now

"Hey Joey earth to Joey. Hey are you in there its your turn." A young kid named Yugi said.

The teenager named Joey was looking over his cards. Just then another teenager put his arm over his shoulder.

"Aw isn't he cute when he's thinking." A teenager names Tristan said.

"Hey Tristan Yugi is teaching me how to play duel monsters." Joey said.

"Drooling monsters?" Tristan asked.

"Duel monsters you nimrod." Joey said pushing him away.

"Sheesh." Tristan said.

"They've been at it for hours Joey's getting the hang of it but Yugi's like an expert." A young beautiful teenager named Tea Gardner.

"Ok Yugi its time to duel." Joey said placing a card down.

"You see each monster has an attack and defense first player to take away the other players life points wins the duel." Tea said.

"Pretty good move huh Yugi?" Joey said.

"Yup pretty good move but not good enough." Yugi said placing a stronger monster on the field.

"What? Thanks a lot a card that powerful totally wipes me out." Joey said in annoyance. Two people across the room were listening to their conversation.

"What an amateur." The first known as Seto Kaiba said.

"If memory serves me correctly you didn't do perfect when you first started. Given time he can be a great duelist in time." The second one said dressed in blue jeans black combat boots and a grey hoodie covering the top half of his face. This man is Sean Ashburn Krueger the man who traveled back in time to change the course of history by killing off people who's descendants would cause a war that would end almost all of life of the human race. He looked to be 20 years old despite being here for 26 years in his time a special serum to make people stay young mainly those who were very important.

"Your own game shop what are we waiting for." Joey said in excitement.

"Alright maybe I can convince my grandpa to show his super rare card he's got." Yugi said catching Seto's interest.

Later

"Hello may I help you?" Yugi's grandpa asked. The others turned and saw Seto and Sean entering in the shop. Tea somewhat blushed seeing Sean. A few months ago some thug had tried to steal all her money when she was alone along with doing what every woman fears but Sean was there and beat the punk to a bloody pulp and made sure she was ok. Since then she grew to care about him in a romantic way.

"If you couldn't it wouldn't be any surprise." Seto said. "Not that its any of your business but we came to see the card." Seto said.

"So you play duel monsters maybe we could all get together and duel." Joey said.

"Us play you? We have more of a challenge playing solitaire." Seto said. "Sean and I are the number one duelists in the country you wouldn't last 2 turns being an amateur as you are." Seto said.

"Alright thats enough." Sean said not wanting a fight. "Now whats this rare card we heard about?" Sean asked but both him and Seto spotted the Blue eyes white dragon. Seto Slammed down a case and opened it showing all sorts of rare cards.

"Listen here old man give me your blue eyes and I'll trade you for all of these." Seto said.

"Ah very nice but no thanks." Grandpa said. He explained the card was given to him by a good friend so he had no intention of trading it.

Seto left while Sean stayed behind.

"So why are you still here?" Joey asked.

"What I cant stay and talk to some friends?" Sean said smiling.

"How about showing your face." Tristan said. Sean shrugged and pulled down his hood showing he had green eyes brown hair and to their shock had a x shaped scar on his left eye.

"Whats with the scar?" Tristan asked. Tea traced her finger on it in concern but he gently grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Long story." Sean said.

next day

Yugi and his friends arrived back at the game shop and found it empty. Just then the phone rings and Yugi picks it up.

"Hello game shop." Yugi said.

"Ah Yugi perfect." Said the voice of Seto.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Your grandfather stopped by but he's not feeling well perhaps you should come and pick him up." Seto said before hanging up.

Yugi and his friends rushed to Kaiba's building and took the elevator up and found his Grandpa on the floor.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled in concern.

"Hows the old man feeling?" Seto asked.

"Kaiba you jerk what have you've done to him?" Joey asked glaring.

"We had a duel thats all with each of us putting up our rarest cards as the prize. Guess my skill was just to much for the old fool." Seto said tossing the blue eyes to Sean.

"May I?" Sean asked the old man.

"Only if you promise to treat it with care." Solomon said before he passed out.

"Your friends can look out for your grandpa Yugi while you and I duel." Seto said.

"Don't worry he's only hurt emotionally not physically." Sean said easing their worry. Tea drew some symbol on their hands before they left while Tea stayed.

Sean observed from the stands. Tea walked over to him.

"How can you be friends with Kaiba if he acts like this?" Tea asked as they viewed the duel.

"Do you know why Kaiba does what he does?" Sean asked. "He does all of this for his little brother Tea. And Kaiba is a good friend when you get to know him." Sean said surprising her that he defended him.

"But what he did." She tired to say.

"Your going to see why he really did that." Sean said pointing to the duel.

"I call on the blue eyes white dragon!" Seto said placing his monster on the field.

"But I thought." Tea tried to say.

"Why else do you think he wanted that card so it wouldn't be used against him by anyone else." Sean said.

"Surprised did you really think your grandpa was the only one with a blue eyes white dragon?" Seto said as his dragon destroyed Yugi's monster.

"So Kaiba has all three blue eyes?" Tea asked.

"Yup I'm the one who found them for him." Sean said surprising her. She also looked into his eyes and saw something that surprised her. She saw anger sadness regret and many other emotions in his eyes that made her heart ache in sadness.

"Hey whats wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing just remembering bad memories." Sean said not wanting her to know the whole truth.

"Sean what is please." She asked in concern. Sean sighed.

"Tea what if I told you something you wouldn't believe?" Sean asked.

"Try me I'm seeing duel monster holograms so nothing would really surprise me." Tea said.

"What if I told you I'm from the future? 1 billion years ahead of this current time?" Sean said making her eyes widen but could tell he wasn't lying seeing the look in his eyes.

"Go on." She said.

"I came back to this time to change the course of history from repeating. I lost everything in a war my friends my home. Worst of all I lost what no one should lose in life." Sean said grabbing his hands tightly that she heard his bones popping.

"What did you lose?" Tea asked holding his hands.

"I lost my son." Sean said shocking her since he didn't look old at all he looked so young. "Turok was adopted the day I found him on my door step. I took him in raised him as if he was my own. But when he turned 7 the worst thing happened. A war broke out between the american colonies and the UNSC. All nations in 10 years will travel to planets that are 5 times the size of earth and are named after their countries or nations. The American colonies had become poor due to spending to much of their finances on military which had turned their home into a wasteland and tried to take control of the other planets. We won the war but the cost was to high to pay. Every planet was destroyed. In order to fix the damage only one option was available care to guess what that was?" Sean asked making her nod.

"You came back to this time to prevent certain events that would in your time lead to the war didn't you?" Tea said making him nod squeezing her hand softly.

"More then that to prevent the war from ever happening we needed to eliminate the people who's descendants in my time would cause it. I don't regret my actions if your wondering. Losing my son was my reason for doing what I had to do in this time. No parent should see their children die. A father will do anything to avenge his son even if he's not blood." Sean said making her slightly tear up holding his hand.

"So why are you still here then if you've finished your mission?" Tea asked.

"The time machine we used is a one way trip we cant go back." Sean said confusing her.

"We?" She asked in confusion.

"I wasn't the only one to travel to this time. I've been in this time for 26 years and if your wondering why I look to be 20 years old its because those who are very important in my time are given a special serum that keeps people young for a long time. I'm actually 70 years old but I've still got the body of someone just turning 20 years old." Sean said surprising her.

"So where are these other guys you came with?" Tea asked.

"I don't know something went wrong when we came here. Everyone who survived the war was on the last UNSC ship called the Spirit of Fire my personal flagship. All were put into a cryogenic sleep till I can awake them. But when I was inputing the time data to go to something went wrong. I arrived at the right time but the ship was nowhere to be found I know its on earth but where is the question." Sean said and they both looked to See Yugi summon Exodia. "Well theres a surprise." Sean said.

"Exodia obliterate!" Yugi said as he defeated Seto.

"Hmm I'm surprised he has those five cards." Sean said impressed.

"Sean does Kaiba know about you being from the future?" Tea asked.

"Of course he knows along with his brother. We're still looking for the ship with the others but so far theres been no luck." Sean said.

"What about you what will you do when you find them?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe try to start a family again and hope things go better this time around." Sean said making her smile that he still had hope for his future.

"Open your mind Kaiba!" Yugi said doing something to him.

"Well looks like Yugi wins completely." Sean said standing up and helped her up.

"So see at school tomorrow?" Tea asked.

"Like I got anywhere else to go." Sean said making her giggle.

Later

Sean had noticed Kaiba had changed a lot since his duel with Yugi.

"Sean whats wrong with Seto?" Mokuba asked in concern.

"He's questioning himself on his ideals of the game don't worry he'll be fine in the meantime I've got things to do." Sean said heading off.

Sean headed for the school and entered the class and found Tea talking with her friends.

"So its the man from the future." Joey said teasingly.

"TEA! What the hell?" Sean said annoyed making her giggle.

"Oh come on you really expect me not to tell them besides they won't tell anyone else." Tea said sticking her tongue out making him sigh but grinned.

"You are so going to get it later." Sean said making everyone laugh.

 **Authors note: Little idea I've been working on for a while now.**

 **List of girls in the harem.**

 **Tea Gardner**

 **Serenity**

 **Mai**

 **Ishizu**

 **Vivian Wong**

 **Mana**

 **And Kisara**

 **Thats all.**


	2. Frist duel

Chapter 2 first duel

Sean sighed as he and the others sat in class. It had been a while since Yugi beat Seto in their duel.

"Hey Sean you in there?" Tea asked snapping her fingers in his face making him blink seeing she was dueling Joey.

"Sorry I guess I dozed off." Sean said.

"Lets see what you can do to my rock monster Tea." Joey said placing a monster down.

"With this I can." Tea said placing the magic card the breath of life and destroyed his monster and beat him again.

"Not again." Joey said.

"Dude give me those." Sean said grabbing his deck and looked through it and saw the problem. "Are you stupid Joey you only have monster cards with no magic or trap cards you'll always lose." Sean said.

"He's right Joey every duelist needs magic trap and monster cards in order to win a duel." Yugi said.

"Man I need some training on this game." Joey said.

"Hey Sean what cards do you have anyway?" Yugi asked. Sean smirked and brought out his deck.

"Honestly I have every card ever made in this time." Sean said showing them he even had Exodia which shocked them. "But this is more of a backup deck for me my personal deck has one of a kind cards in it." Sean said taking out another deck and showed them they were cards that resembled greek legends including gods.

"Whoa these guys are incredible." Yugi said as the olympian cards had attack points between 3,000 and 5,000 along with multiple abilities.

"Yeah I prefer to use these cards since their greek like me." Sean said smiling.

"You never did tell us what planet you came from in the future." Tristan said.

"I came from Sparta home of the new greeks. Sparta was the leading faction of the UNSC Russia was second and England was third." Sean said.

"So what did you do before the war?" Tristan asked.

"I was the secretary of Defense and in my time it actually means something. Whoever is Secretary of Defense is second in command of the military but can input training programs and weapons projects I become Secretary when I was 20 youngest ever back then." Sean said shocking them.

Later

Sean was about to head out till Tea called out to him.

"Hey Sean wait up." Tea said running to him.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out later." Tea said. Sean grinned.

"Alright sure lets go then." Sean said putting his arm over her shoulder making her smile.

Later

Sean had taken her to the arcade since there was a dance machine there and he knew she loved to dance.

"Wow this was really fun." Tea said smiling. She was dressed in a tube top and pink shorts making her look sexy in his opinion.

"Glade you enjoyed it here." Sean said smiling.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Tea said.

"Sure."

"What were the laws like back then in your time?" She asked.

"Well there very much different then the modern ones like marriage for starters you can have more then one wife if you want." Sean said making her blink and blush.

"Really isn't that a little strange?" She asked.

"Not really but then again I didn't really have the time to date so I wouldn't know but if did I would treat each girl equally." Sean said making her smile.

"Hey bub." A punk said dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket.

"What do you want?" Sean asked narrowing his eyes.

"Simple let the girl be my date." The punk said making tea cringe. "I'll duel you for her." The punk said.

"Can you please shut this guy up?" Tea asked.

"Sure alright fucker lets duel." Sean said a duel arena came up.

"I'll start things off." Sean said "I'll place this monster in defense mode." Sean said calmly.

"How weak I summon stone soldier in attack mode.

Stone Solder

Attack points 1,300 Defense 2,000

"Attack!" The punk said as his soldier destroyed his monster but it was a cyber jar.

"Typical you fell for the oldest trick in the book. Cyber jar destroys all monsters on the field and lets us draw 5 cards and if those cards are monsters we play them on the field." Sean said drawing five cards.

"I place four monsters on the field." The punk said having four weak monsters on the field.

"I summon one. Assassin of order in attack mode." Sean said placing his favorite monster on the field. (Not real)

Assassin of order

Attack points 3,000 defense points 2,500

"Oh crap!" The punk said since all his monsters were to weak.

"Assassin attack battle warrior now." Sean said having the assassin slash it to pieces with ease winning the duel.

"No fair you cheated." The punk said.

"Fuck off punk." Sean said walking to Tea who smiled kissing his cheek.

"My hero." Tea said.

"This isn't over." The punk said running off.

"What a loser." Sean said in annoyance.

"Well at least you made him leave. By the way that Assassin card is one of your one of a kind cards isn't it?" Tea asked.

"Yeah and my favorite card." Sean said looking at his best monster who had his face covered by a grey hood grey robes and two blades coming out of robed arms.

Later

Sean was walking Tea back to her house.

"I really had a good time tonight." Tea said making him grin.

"Well I aim to please. See ya tomorrow at school." Sean said about to head home but stopped when she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss making him smirk in his head and kissed her back much to her enjoyment.

"See ya tomorrow." Tea said winking at him as she went inside her house swaying her hips much to his enjoyment. Tea closed the door and sighed in enjoyment she really did have a great time with him. She went to her room and took off all her cloths and slept in the nude with a content smile on her face.

Next morning

Sean sighed as he entered the class room.

"So how was your date last night?" Tristin said putting him in a head lock making Sean's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he growled.

"Ok your dead." Sean said kicking him in the balls making everyone burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAH You so deserved that." Joey said laughing.

"Tea what the hell?" Sean said.

"Oh come on your really expect me not to say anything?" Tea said giggling.

"I swear your just as much as a gossiper of things as Julia is and she scares me to death on the battlefield." Sean said making the gang burst out laughing.

"Who's Julia?" Yugi asked.

"An ex girlfriend?" Tea asked teasingly.

"No not even close she scares the living hell out of me. She's the secretary of defense for England." Sean said.

"What makes her so Scary?" Tristin asked and saw Sean shudder in fear.

"Ugh that creepy Oni mask that appears when she's pissed off." Sean said remembering when a newbie pissed her off.

"Oh wow." Tea said snickering.

"Hey once you see her you'll understand exactly what I mean." Sean said in annoyance.

"So how are you going to find the ship anyway?" Yugi asked which was a real good question.

"I honestly don't know I've checked everywhere of this time and found nothing but I know its on earth somewhere." Sean said.

"So once you find the ship then what?" Tea asked.

"Well I guess just explore the earth before it explodes after all this is the birth place of the human race. I'd rather enjoy the time I would have here before that happens." Sean said.

"Isn't there something you could do to stop it?" Yugi asked.

"Sadly no the reason the planet is doomed is because of the U.S Government weapon known as project Destiny which is disabling the earths magnetic core. Theres nothing I can do." Sean said.

"Darn that sucks." Joey said.

"Well at least we know who's to blame." Yugi said.

"True but I'm sure the other leaders of the UNSC will probably want the Americans to be left behind to die." Sean said shocking them. "Remember like I said the americans are the ones who caused the war and are the ones responsible for earths destruction. I may have killed the ones who's decedents would cause the war but America as a whole is responsible." Sean said making them understand his point.

 **Authors note: Finally I've got this done. So yeah not a very good duel but I'm still learning to do this. Anyway next Chapter Sean Yugi and Joey head to** **dullest Kingdom to battle Pegasus. He won't have the millennium eye since he had no reason to follow Shadi. He is still the creator of the game and the god cards though. He also has the location of the ship Sean is looking for by pure luck and will reveal its location if he manages to get into the finals. See ya**


	3. Information

chapter 3 information

Sean and the gang watched a duel on the TV.

"Wimpy bugs against Dino's Rex has got this in the bag." Joey said.

"Don't be so sure bug type monsters are very tricky." Sean said.

"He's right Joey every monster has a unique trait like Sean's greek cards each monster has a number of abilities." Solomon said entering the room.

"Yeah but thats different his cards are all one of a kind." Joey said.

"True but still every monster card is unique in its own way." Solomon said.

"Hey whats with the package?" Sean asked.

"Not sure some man in a suit arrived and asked me to give this to you." Solomon said giving him the package.

"Let me see that." Sean said opening the package. Inside was a glove with two stars and a video. putting int he video. Once the video started a man with white hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Its been a long time Sean almost 7 years and I've heard you've become very famous since then and haven't aged a day." The man known as Pegasus said.

"Pegasus?" Sean said in confusion.

"Who's this?" Tea asked.

"He's the creator of duel monsters. I helped cure his wife from a rare disease a few years ago. I'm actually surprised he sent me this." Sean said.

"From what I've heard your actually from the future attempting to change history but have not found the ship you need to do so. By some luck I have found it." Pegasus said shocking them. "However though I'm not going to just give up the location unless you participate in my tournament of duelist kingdom. make it to the finals and I'll tell you where it is and how I found it." Pegasus said as the video ended.

"Whoa talk about pressure." Joey said.

"How the hell did he find it?" Sean asked in confusion. "I've looked all over the world and haven't found a single clue as to where it is." Sean said.

"Maybe you failed to look somewhere." Solomon said.

"No I've looked in every corner in the globe and found nothing so how did he find it?" Sean said.

Days later

"So are you actually going to enter the tournament?" Tea asked Sean.

"I've got no choice the future of the human race is at stake Tea besides whats the worse that could happen?" Sean asked grinning making her smile.

"Well you can count on my help." Tea said.

"Fortunately in the package Pegasus sent a letter said I could bring some friends along and maybe if I win this whole thing I can win the grand prize of 3 million dollars." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Tea were about to board with Yugi and Joey since apparently his sister Serenity needed an operation for her eyes. Tristin was with them as well since he had nothing better to do.

Sean and Tea looked over the ocean while the guys looked around.

"Wow this is so amazing." Tea said looking at the ocean.

"Yeah reminds me of the view I had in my old home on Sparta." Sean said.

"Well what do we have here?" A female voice said behind them. They turned and saw a rather beautiful woman with blonde hair and purple eyes dressed in a purple jacket and a white corset around her chest and purple shorts. "So your this future guy correct?" The woman asked.

"This is your fault." Sean said to Tea since it was clear Tristin told others just to get with the girls.

"I'm going to kill Tristin for this." Tea said in annoyance.

"Yes thats me what do you want a chance to know what you'll be like in a few years or what?" Sean asked making the woman giggle.

"Please if I wanted to know my future I would have been to one of the little future telling machines. No I'm here to see the competition and honestly you don't look like much." The woman said making Tea's eyes twitch in annoyance while Sean looked unaffected.

"I could say the same to you miss who wears to much perfume." Sean said making her blink while Tea snickered.

"Very funny we'll see who's best later and the names Mai." Mai said walking off.

"Please take her out first when we get there." Tea said barley restrained anger.

"Take it easy besides she all bark and no bite." Sean said walking back to the rooms with her.

Later

Sean Tea and Tristin help Yugi and Joey up after Weevil tossed Yugi's Exodia cards into the ocean.

"I'm sorry Yugi I could only find two." Joey said.

"Don't worry about it Joey I've still got the rest of my cards from Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Wait here." Sean said going to look for Weevil.

Weevil had a smug look on his face but yelped in fear when Sean grabbed his neck and choked him.

"You and I are going to settle your little stunt when we get to the island and heres the thing if you lose your deck is mine." Sean said kicking him int the stomach and left.

Sean made his way back to his room and found Tea already fast asleep on the other bed. Sean smiled and removed his cloths till he was only in sweat pants leaving his chest that had a few scars from the war on his body. Tea slightly opened her left eye and blushed seeing his muscled chest.

"Enjoying the view?" Sean asked teasingly making her let out a cute "Eep!" embarrassed that she was caught.

"Shut up." Tea said throwing a pillow at him making him chuckle. "So what happened with Weevil?" Tea asked.

"Just made sure he knows whats going to happen as soon as the tournament starts." Sean said getting into bed.

Next morning

Sean woke up and to his surprise and enjoyment found Tea on his chest wearing a white bra and thong. Tea opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning." Tea said kissing him as they got up. She could see his eyes were on her revealed hips much to her enjoyment and amusement as she headed for the shower to get washed up.

Sean smiled and pulled out a picture of him and five others. In the picture his son Turok was on his shoulders who looked to be five years old and looked to be a spitting image of himself. Next to them a man with a hockey mask had his hand on Turok's head you could tell he was smiling through his mask if his happy eyes weren't proof enough. Next was a man who was horrible disfigured but appeared to be happy as he stood next to them. The forth person was dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacked with a red dragon on the back. The last person had black hair in a mohawk like fashion dressed in black jeans and a black shirt.

"Who are these guys?" Tea asked dressed in a small towel.

"Well I'm certain you can guess one of them." Sean said making her smile seeing the 5 year old boy on his shoulders.

"So thats Turok? Wow he looks like an exact copy of you." Tea said.

"Yeah he's gotten that a lot. The other four are my brothers well not by blood but brothers in arms. The one with the mask is Jason I've known him for years when we first met back at the camp his mother worked on he's also my second in command. The second is Victor a friend Jason and I met when we went on a walk and found some punks making fun of him for his deformity he's actually a great medic using special flowers on the planet that can cure and heal any injury or illness he's my third in command. Next is Alex a friend the three of us met when he arrived at the camp along with his sister Alex has special traits from an accident he's fourth in command. last is Soap a British solder who was assigned to monitor Sparta for American activity he's my fifth in command." Sean said.

"Wow you all look so happy." Tea said seeing all the smiles on their faces.

"Yeah this was 2 years before the war when it was taken." Sean said sadly remembering how the situation was growing but brushed it off thinking the americans wouldn't do anything.

Tea saw the look on his face and turned his head and brought him into a kiss making him kiss back and held her close and she pushed them on the bed as she held his face lovingly. As she kissed him her towel came off and blushed bright red since she was completely naked now.

"Wow you look breath taking." Sean said making her blink but smiled not minding now that she was naked in front of him.

Later

Sean and the others saw the island.

"Well there it is." Sean said.

"Duelist kingdom." Yugi said.

 **Authors note: Next chapter Sean fights Weevil and we'll see what happens. Also yeah the whole world knows now about Sean's background but not because of Tristin but the big 5 did seeing him as a threat and want him eliminated after the ship is found so they can get all the glory. See ya.**


	4. Bugs versus gods

chapter 4 bugs versus gods

Sean and the others soon got off the ship and headed to the castle where Pegasus was giving his instructions of the tournament. They all needed 10 star chips in order to make it to the finals to then the remaining duelists would be randomly selected to duel one another.

"Man this is intense on slip up and we lose everything." Joey said.

"Chill out man besides all of us can make it to the finals." Sean said as they walked around and saw the fireworks signaling the duels have started.

"Now we just have to find Weevil." Yugi said.

"There he is." Joey said seeing the bug jerk who looked at them with a smug look but then looked frightened when he saw Sean running at him with an angry glare ran away.

"Get back here you mother fucker!" Sean yelled chasing him along with the others. Bugs for some reason started flying around them.

"Ew gross their everywhere." Tea said.

Finally Weevil stopped looking out of breath and Sean stopped running and glared at him.

"Its time you pay for what you did on the boat you little cocksucker." Sean said as a duel arena appeared.

"Fine. I was hoping to duel Yugi first and throw him out of the tournament but I'll duel you if it will get you off my back." Weevil said getting to his side.

"Hey check it out thats Weevil the bug duelist." A duelist said.

"Hey isn't that the guy from the future?" Another asked.

"Please don't tell me you losers all believe that nonsense." An annoying female voice said. Tea and the others turned and saw Mai.

"What do you mean Nonsense are you calling him a lier?" Joey said.

"Of course I am theres no way this faker if who he says he is." Mai said.

"Do me a favor you dumb blonde bimbo." Sean said in a different kind of voice surprising everyone who rude he was and the thing over his mouth which seemed to change his voice(Picture sound waves voice from the transformers war for Cybertron video game). "Shut your fucking trampish mouth before I come down there and cut off your tongue. I am in no way lying about who I say I am and you wouldn't be saying I was if you saw my memories. Now stay out of this." Sean said shocking Mai at how cruel he was to her.

'Ouch I may not like her but that was uncalled for.' Tea thought in her head.

Sean's life points 2,000

Weevil's life points 2,000

"I'll start things off with a monster in defense mode." Sean said placing a monster down.

"Fine then my turn. Killer needle in attack mode and incase you didn't know..." Weevil tried to say.

"I already know about the power boost from the field we're on Weevil I'm not stupid now move." Sean said in annoyance which they couldn't tell because of the mask changing his voice.

"Grrr fine Killer needle attack!" Weevil ordered having his bug attack Sean's face down monster which revealed to be a cyber jar. "What but I was told you had greek cards not one like this!" Weevil said as both monsters were destroyed and drew five cards.

"I summon my favorite monster. Assassin of order in attack mode." Sean said placing his monster on the field.

Assassin of order

Atk points 3,000

Def points 2,500

"Oh wow he just played his best card." Yugi said.

"Whoa that guy means business." Tristin said looking at the holographic assassin.

Weevil growled in anger since he had five monsters on the field but they we're not strong enough to attack him.

"Assassin attack and I activate one of his many abilities by reducing his defense points to zero for 2 turns I can take away 250 points of your life points for each monster I destroy and all the monsters you have on the field if I want." Sean said making Weevil shriek as bugs were crushed with ease.

"Alright Sean way to go." Joey said.

"And heres another fun ability I can use by removing on monster from my graveyard from play I can add one card from my deck to my hand." Sean said removing his cyber jar and added one card to his hand from his deck.

"You got lucky that time but once I summon my best card you won't stand a chance." Weevil said in anger.

"If your talking about your great moth your mistaken." Sean said shocking Weevil he knew his plan.

"I place one monster in defense mode and play one card face down." Weevil said.

"If you think I'm going to attack your mistaken I activate another of my monsters abilities. By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy and trap or spell cards you have on the field but this prevents me from attacking and weakens my monsters attack power by 500 points for 6 turns." Sean said discarding one card from his hand and destroyed his trap card.

"Ha you wasted your monsters ability now I reveal my larva mouth and combine it with the cocoon of evolution and since it gains a bonus from the forest its defense is stronger then your monster." Weevil said.

Cocoon of evolution

Def points 2,600

"I end my turn." Sean said drawing a card. By the end of the fourth turn Sean had a card he needed to take away the power bonus.

"I activate the burning battlefield card this destroys any field in the duel there for your power bonus is negated." Sean said as a large explosion of fire destroyed the forest.

"Assassin destroy his monster." Sean said having his monster destroy the giant cocoon However it was to late the great moth was ready. "Ah I remember now if the cocoon is destroyed one turn early the regular great moth is summoned." Sean said.

"Thats right now great moth destroy his assassin!" Weevil yelled. Just as the moths attack was about to hit a wall of fire appeared. "WHAT!" Weevil yelled in shock.

"The burning battlefield card can be used to spar my monster if I remove it from the game." Sean said having his magic card removed.

"Big deal I still have next turn to destroy you monster before its attack points return to normal!" Weevil said since he still had another turn to do so.

"Actually you wont for now I use the magic card olympian battle. This card lets me play an olympian card directly from my hand without the needed sacrifice it requires. I summon the GOD OF WAR ARES!" Sean said having his god card summoned to the field. The onlookers gasped as the sky split apart and the olympian god landed on the field. The monster had flaming red hair that looked to be alive along with ancient armor.(Picture the god of war from the game we all know and love)

"Whoa that card makes Exodia look like a toy." Yugi said in shock.

"No joke." Tristin said.

God of War

Atk points 3,500

Def points 3,000

"AHHHH!" Weevil yelled in fear.

"God of War flaming sword attack." Sean said having the god of war take out a flaming sword and with a battle cry slashed the moth in half and took away all of Weevil's remaining life points. "Now I win." Sean said taking off his mask. "And your deck is mine." Sean said jumping over to him making Weevil shudder in fear as his deck was taking away and to his horror Sean ripped them apart.

"NOOOOOOO!" Weevil said fainting.

"I'll take these." Sean said taking both of his star chips and jumped down.

"Way to go Sean nice work." Joey said fisting bumping him.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sean said making them laugh as Tea kissed his cheek.

"But did you really have to rip apart his deck?" Yugi asked.

"Hey thats what he gets for throwing your Exodia cards in the ocean." Sean said before seeing Mai who was still here. "What do you want?" Sean said.

"Tell me if your really from the future and you did all those things why are you still here?" Mai asked.

"To save the human race. Pegasus has the location to the ship where the other survivors of the war are in. I've been looking for it for 26 years and somehow he finds it and agreed to tell me where it is if I make it to the finals." Sean said.

"Ok I guess that does make sense but what I want to know is how your here since no mater what you say humans cant just travel through time no matter what." Mai said.

"Your right but humans aren't the ones who sent us here there is other life in the galaxy." Sean said shocking them all. "I wont go into to much detail but I will say that these guys are the reason I'm here along with the survivors they want the planets we lived on for so long to remain and the only way to do that is to stop the war from ever happening. However an accident occurred I was the only one not on the ship when it happened and it ended up on earth but I don't know where but Pegasus does." Sean said.

"Hmm heres the deal the only way I'll fully believe your story is if I see this ship for myself." Mai said.

"Why would he ever show you after what you've said?" Tea asked glaring.

"Please don't tell me none of you think its ridicules unless your given proof or evidence of his story otherwise everyone would who says stuff like that would be seen or vied differently." Mai said giving them a good point.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Sean said taking some cube out and to everyones shock began to change like it was alive. It turned into a smaller sized duel arena.

"Ok...Thats somewhat convincing but unless I see this ship I'm not buying it." Mai said.

"Well then lets make a bet then." Sean said making Mai grin.

"Ok sure if I'm right that you are a fake you admit it to the whole world." Mai said.

"And when I win you'll be doing whatever I say for a week." Sean said making Mai blink but being overconfident she accepted.

"Fine see ya later." Mai said walking off.

"I really hate that woman." Tea said in annoyance.

"Take it easy Tea I don't blame her for not believing me. Hell I would do the same before the war but she'll get her proof after I get into the finals." Sean said as they walked off.

 **Authors note: Yes another chapter. Yeah I'm having my olympian cards look like the ones from the god of war game along with the titans since come on lets face it theres no better ones out there for them to look like. Mai needs evidence before she fully believes in Sean's story about him being from the future but she'll get it soon enough. Also once Sean beats Panick he will take all his star chips since I don't know why Yugi didn't do that in the first place since they would have made it to the finals faster. See ya**


	5. Shadow game

Chapter 5 shadow games

A lot has happened since getting on the island. Joey won his first official duel against Mai and she seemed to admit defeat when he told her why he was dueling in the first place. Yugi beat Mako Tsunami and won 3 star chips due to Mako being a little over confident but took his defeat well saying he wished them luck.

Mai had also asked Rex to Battle Joey and made sure Yugi couldn't interfere. Joey won the duel and in the process won Rex's rarest card the red eyes black dragon. Now though they were facing a problem. Hunger.

"Man I could eat almost anything at this point." Joey said before they saw Joey looking at a mushroom.

"Diner time!" Joey yelled but Sean bonked him on the head. "OW What!" Joey said annoyed.

"Dude wild mushrooms are poisonous for christ's sakes." Sean said scolding him.

"Whats with you guys?" Mai asked as she approached eating some food.

"Oh no you can insult me and duel me but your not eating in front of me!" Joey said.

"How bout a deal you all set a fire and get some things and all give you what I have since I only need two more star chips." Mai said.

"Alright Yugi and I will get some wood Joey and Tristin will get some water." Sean said.

"What about me?" Tea asked.

"Well I figure you would want a shower so come with me." Mai said leading her to a shower that would cover her from the boys.

"So Tea tell me what do you see in what was his name again Sean?" Mai asked in interest.

"Well when I first met him I didn't know much along with Yugi." Tea said.

Flash back

Tea in a workers uniform was about to greet the next costumers.

"Welcome to..." Tea tried to say.

"Tea?" Sean Yugi and Joey said shocking her that it was them.

'Oh no what are they doing here they could get me in trouble you have to be 18 to work here if they let people know I'm still in school I'll be fired and I wont be able to pay for my dance lessons.' Tea thought in fear.

"Tea you ok?" Sean asked putting a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts and saw he was looking at her in concern.

"What are you guys doing here are you trying to get me in trouble?" Tea asked.

"What do you mean we didn't even know you worked here?" Joey said.

"Look the only reason I'm here is get the money to pay for my dance lessons ok?" Tea said.

"Really well if you need money I'd be more then happy to pay for it." Sean said surprising her.

"Really but why?" Tea asked.

"I like to help people achieve their dreams and if dancing yours then I'll help." Sean said making her smile.

Later

Tea had gone to some warehouse that Joey and Yugi had said in a letter but in truth it wasn't from them. Some punk had overheard them.

Tea turned and shivered in fear as the creep approached her.

"Take off all your cloths now." The punk said pulling out a gun. Tea had tears in her eyes till the door opened and Sean pounced on the rapist.

"RUN NOW!" Sean yelled at her getting her to do just that while she called the police.

"You lousy Motha fucka!" The punk said in anger trying to get his gun but to his shock Sean smashed it with his fist. "What the hell are you!" The punk said in fear.

"Death." Sean said in a sadistic voice and grabbed his arms and pulled them back and smirked hearing the sickening popping sound as the guy screamed in pain. Just then the cops showed up and took him away.

"Tea you ok?" Sean asked her as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks but how did you get here?" Tea asked.

"You left the note on the ground and I asked Yugi and Joey about it but they didn't know anything about it so I came here. Thank god I did otherwise the worst." Sean said.

End flash back

"Wow I can see why you would see him that way." Mai said as Tea finished her shower and got dressed again.

Mai went off to get her thoughts together not knowing she was being followed.

Bakura apparently showed up and everyone was having a nice conversation.

"Joey you've been looking at your card for an hour what gives." Tristin asked.

"Well whenever I'm dueling I pretend its me destroying any monster my opponent plays." Joey said.

"Really well what card would you be then?" Bakura asked.

"The flame swordsman." Joey said showing his favorite card.

"Please my cyber commander could beat your swordsman any day." Tristin said showing his favorite card.

"How bout you Tea whats yours?" Sean asked.

"Well I guess it would be the magician of faith." Tea said showing her card.

"What you got to be kidding me." Tristin said.

"More like the magician of freaks if you ask me." Joey said.

"SHUT UP!" Tea yelled making them cower.

"What about you two?" Bakura asked.

"Oh thats easy dark magician hands down." Yugi said.

"Assassin of order no question." Sean said showing his favorite card.

"Well mine is this." Bakura said showing his change of heart card.

"Whoa thats a good one." Yugi said.

"You know why don't we have a little game Yugi not for star chips but for fun having everyones favorite card in your deck?" Bakura said.

"Sure why not." Yugi said. Soon the others placed their cards in his deck.

Just as they were about to duel Bakura pulled out his Millennium ring and trapped their souls in their cards.

"Now the puzzle is mine." Dark Bakura said reaching for the puzzle but it glowed and Yugi or rather Yami Yugi stood up.

"Bakura why have you brought us here?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not Bakura I am a thief and a stealer of souls but enough talk lets duel." Dark Bakura said as they sat down.

"I'll start things off by playing Cyber commander Tristin's favorite card." Yugi said summoning the card but to his shock Tristin appeared in the Cyber Commanders outfit.

"What the hey Yugi...Whoa!" Tristin said in shock seeing him giant.

"Bakura must have put his soul into his card." Yugi said.

"Who's your little friend Yugi. Can he deal with the white magical hat?" Bakura said placing his monster on the field and attacked Tristin.

"No Tristin!" Yugi yelled.

"Now he's in the graveyard." Bakura said ending his turn.

"You'll pay for that. Flame swordsman attack mode." Yugi said plaining Joey's favorite card on the field and Joey appeared.

"Huh what the why am I in this hey Yugi...AHHHHH!" Joey yelled in shock. "Your a giant!" Joey yelled.

"Look right now we're in the middle of a duel we need to win to get out of here." Yugi said.

"Well ok but I really feel like I'm losing my mind here." Joey said as he slashed the white magic hat.

Bakura growled in anger now the he lost 800 life points and placed a monster face down.

"Why did he place that face down?" Yugi asked.

"Because he's scared watch this." Joey said.

"Joey wait!" Yugi tried to stop him but Joey destroyed the monster which was a morphing jar.

"Oh man did I screw up." Joey asked.

"When a morphing jar is destroyed all cards in all players hands go to the graveyard. We're just luck I didn't have Tea or Sean's cards in my hand." Yugi said as he drew five new cards and gasped seeing his favorite card while Bakura placed another face down monster.

'The dark magician but is my soul in it? I have to risk it.' Yugi thought in his head. "Dark magician." Yugi said as now he appeared on the field but he also was still playing. "And I'll play a card that revives monsters monster reborn." Yugi said brining Tristin back.

"Huh Yugi Joey whats going on?" Tristin asked.

"No clue but now theres two Yugi's." Joey said.

"I was dueling up there a second ago." Yugi said.

"Then who's that?" Tristin asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Well I have noticed when I duel I fell as if theres someone helping me." Yugi said getting Yami Yugi to nod and smile.

"Well if he's helping us he's fine by me." Joey said. Yugi then attacks the face down card which was another morphing jar.

"Another Morphing Jar!" Yugi said in shock.

"Its alright Yugi I made the same mistake." Joey said.

Yami drew his cards and gasped seeing Tea's card.

"I play another monster face down and the trap card just deserts which takes away 500 life points for every monster you have." Bakura said taking 1,500 points away.

'Tea's card isn't safe in my hand I have to play her.' Yami Yugi thought as he placed her down face down but this didn't work as she appeared under the card.

"Uh guys isn't a little early for Halloween?" Tea asked but widen her eyes seeing she was in her cards outfit. "What the?" Tea said in shock.

"Just keep it down right now Yugi and Bakura are giants and are dueling for our souls." Joey said as he and the other two tried to cover her from being seen.

"But Yugi is right here." Tea said.

"Yeah well he's not really me exactly I know it sounds strange but has something to do with the millennium items Bakura and I have its some kind of magic." Yugi said.

"Magic so I'm not crazy." Tea said.

"Not unless we're all crazy." Yugi said.

"Just think of it this way theres two Yugi's the cool one up there and the puny one down here." Joey said making Yugi fall down.

"Dahh!" Yugi said falling down next to Tea.

"Huh?" Tea said.

"Oooh thats not how it works at all!" Yugi yelled in annoyance.

"Just a joke relax." Joey said.

"Hey wheres Sean?" Tea asked not seeing him.

"I don't know I haven't drawn him yet." Yugi said as he attacked the face down monster but this was a bad idea as he got shocked.

"Cant attack the electric lizard without getting a little shock." Bakura said. "Now then I place my man eater bug on the field face down." Bakura said.

"Man eater bug glad I'm a girl." Tea said.

"Yugi what does that card do?" Joey asked.

"The man eater bug destroys one card when it flips up." Yugi said.

"Well thats not good." Tea said in fear.

"Guys I really don't want to go back to that graveyard." Tristin said.

"Don't you worry we'll destroy it before that happens." Joey said.

"That wont work it. The moment we make an attack that card will activate."

"Wait what about Sean's card I think he said it can negate monster abilities." Tea said.

'Then I have to draw his card all I can do is have faith.' Yami Yugi though as he slowly drew his card and smirked making Bakura slightly nervous. "I play the Assassin of order." Yami Yugi said as Sean appeared on the field.

"Oh god don't tell me." Sean said in annoyance.

"Sean look does your card have an ability to negate monster abilities?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Yeah sure just send two cards from your hand to the graveyard." Sean said having him do just that and Sean jumped up and drop kicked the bug destroying it.

"Your olympian cards are starting to annoy me." Bakura said glaring at Sean.

"Fuck off. Heres another thing If I negate a monsters ability I can take any card from your hand or deck by sacrificing half my defense points for 4 turns." Sean said(You'd wish this card was real at this point)

"WHAT!" Bakura yelled in outrage as his change of heart card was taken from him.

"Nice work." Yami Yugii said as he placed the card on the field and apparently the real Bakura appeared.

"So thats why you took that card you knew he was in there." Yugi said.

"And now I can switch them back." Yami Yugi said as he switched their souls back to normal and Sean used another ability by removing a magic card on the field he could take 250 life points away for every monster on his side of the field winning the duel and trapping the dark Bakura in the graveyard.

Tea Tristin and Joey were still out cold while Sean and Yugi talked with Bakura who explained that his father gave him the ring saying he found it at some shop.

"Man my head hurts." Tristin said.

"Thats the last time I sleep with duel monsters under my pillow." Joey said.

"Sleep well guys?" Bakura asked with a smile.

"BAKURA!" Tristin and Joey yelled in fear holding each other close.

"Hands off!" Tristin said.

"You grabbed me!" Joey said as they jumped away from each other.

"I had the strangest dream." Tea said before they all heard Mai scream and ran where she was.

 **Authors note: Yes another chapter. Sorry this one isn't as detailed as the others but I hated this episode so I made it like this. Next Chapter Sean duels Panick for all his star chips getting him Yugi Joey and Mai the chips they need to enter the castle and Seto and Mokuba arrive to make sure they get the coordinates to the ship. See ya**


	6. Darkness vs god of the underworld

Chapter 6 Darkness VS the god of the underworld

Sean and the others ran towards where they heard Mai scream and found her getting off duel platform.

"Your to late guys." Mai said in defeat as a large man appeared next to her with two dueling gloves twice the size of normal ones and had a total of almost 40 star chips.

"Hey who's that?" Joey asked.

"He's one of the eliminators." Mai said as she showed she lost all her star chips.

"Ha she was my easiest victim yet." The eliminator known as Panic said holding her arm up tightly.

"Let her go now." Sean said putting on his mechanical mask and sounded different again.(Remember imagine sound wave from transformers war for cybertron voice when the mask is on when he duels)

"Ha so your the one thats from the future. Pegasus made it clear you were not to be targeted but I'm willing to break the rules if you agree to duel me for all her star chips along with all the ones I've won." Panic said in arrogance.

"Fine by me." Sean said in anger that they couldn't tell since his voice was hard to read.

"Sean wait please don't do this." Mai tried to say but Sean got to his side of the arena.

"You've never faced a duelist of my level you little worm." Panic said trying to intimidate him.

"Just duel." Sean said as he drew his cards and as his legs were trapped from moving. "You think these restraints will scare the likes of me?" Sean said.

"Oh trust me everything in this duel will break you." Panic said as fire engulfed the arena.

"Your cheep tricks wont scare me now let us begin." Sean said making Panic scuff.

Sean's life points 2,000

Panik's life points 2,000

"I'll start things off by placing my underworld harpy in defense mode." Sean said as his monster appeared looking like it was half dead. (Just picture most of the monsters from the god of war game)

Underworld Harpy

Atk 1,000

Def 1,900

'Hmm so he does have cards that are from old legends.' Panic thought in his head.

"I play the castle of dark illusions. This cards covers my side of the field in darkness and negates the power bonus from your monsters." Panic said as his castle appeared and covered his field in darkness. "Now lets see how you deal with my monsters when you cant even see them." Panic said summoning a monster that was not seen and grabbed Sean's monster and destroyed it.

"By destroying my underworld Harpy you've activated a special ability it allows me to summon another underworld monster. I play my underworld centaur in attack mode." Sean said having his next monster on the field.

Underworld Centaur

Atk 2,300

Def 1,750

"Whoa I've only seen his olympian cards but these guys are just as amazing." Yugi said.

"Ha so you've got a stronger monster but you have nothing that can destroy my monsters when you cant even see them." Panic said.

"That is where you are wrong I have a card that thrives off of darkness the name of both my cards is the key to that." Sean said confusing Panic.

'What is he talking about...Wait both these creatures are from the underworld.' Panic thought before it hit him.

"So your planing on summoning an olympian that rules over your monsters in the underworld am I correct?" Panic said.

"Yes and when he is played you'll lose this match." Sean said.

"Wait what card is he talking about?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know I've only seen a handful of his cards before but whatever it is it better be good if he hopes to win this." Yugi said.

"Now then I place another monster on the field underworld cerberus in attack mode." Sean said placing his three headed flaming dog monster on the field roaring at the darkness. "Next I place three cards face down." Sean said having only one card in his hand left.

Underworld Cerberus

Atk 2,300

Def 1,300

"Grrr I cant attack due to your cards being to powerful but I can play reaper of the card and take down your face down cards." Panic said summoning his reaper and tried to destroy his cards but the Cerberus attacked it before it got anywhere close and ripped it in half. "What!" Panic yelled in anger as his life points were damaged

Panic's life points 1,080

"My Cerberus protects my magic and trap cards when a monster has the ability to destroy them." Sean said making Panic growl in anger.

'This little worm is getting on my last nerves. I've never seen cards that operate like this its almost as if the cards are alive themselves.' Panic thought in his head.

"My turn and I activate my Centaur's ability allowing me to pick any card from my deck to my hand but I have to remove one card both on the field and my graveyard." Sean said removing his de spell card and his underworld Harpy from play. "Remember when I said I had an olympian that would end you? Well this is the card." Sean said showing it to be a large god with clawed weapons attached to chains and had some helmet on. "This is Hades the god of the underworld." Sean said shocking everyone.

"Next I activate a ritual card to summon him. Underworld summoning by sacrificing both my monsters on the field I can summon the god of the underworld." Sean said as the ground split apart and two chains pulled his monsters down and the god of the underworld appeared. Hades looked twice the size of the arena which frightened Panic greatly.

Hades

Atk 4,000

Def 3,000

"Next I activate his special ability which lets me summon my favorite card if I pay half my life points." Sean said losing 1,000 life points. The assassin of order appeared and was much smaller then Hades.

"Wow he played two powerful monsters in one turn." Yugi said as both monster had enough power to wipe Panic out.

"NO NO ONE DEFEATS PANIC!" Panic yelled in fear.

" I activate Hades ability which destroys your monsters and castle." Sean said having Hades use his claws of Hades destroy his monsters. " Next Assassin can attack your life points by giving up half of his own attack points." Sean said as his Assassin slashed Panic making him scream.

"NO! I MAY NOT HAVE DEFEATED YOU BUT I CAN STILL ELIMINATE YOU!" Panic yelled as he smashed his controls trying to burn him to death but to his shock Hades actually absorbed the flames. "WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE THESE!" Panic asked in fear.

"My cards were created from the ancient statues of old that held their power thousands of years ago in other words all my monsters are real." Sean said having Hades take away Panic's soul having him scream in fear.

"Sean are you ok?" Tea asked in concern as the flames died down and he looked perfectly fine.

"Don't worry Tea I'm fine. Now then." Sean said taking the star chips from Panic and Mai's.

"Alright now we got enough star chips to enter the castle." Joey said.

"Yup and we've all got plenty of time to spar." Sean said before they heard a helicopter arrive and lands down next to them.

"What the who's that?" Tristin asked. Seto and Mokuba walked out which surprised them.

"Well look who it is finally back on your feet now?" Sean asked in amusement.

"Very funny I'm only here to make sure Pegasus keeps his end of the deal." Seto said.

"Wait how did you know about that?" Joey asked.

"The old man told us when we tried looking for you all." Seto said.

"Well theres no need to worry or wait. Sean just got all of us the last star chips we needed dueling one of the eliminators." Yugi said.

"Wow that was fast." Mokuba said.

"Then we better get moving. The more time we wast the longer it will take for us to build the new ships." Seto said.

"Aw come on its night out here." Tristin said.

"No he's right we better get moving." Sean said making most of them groan.

Later

They all soon arrived at the castle and Pegasus and his wife Cecilia greeted them.

"Well done all of you for making to the finals now I'm certain your wondering how I found your ship?" Pegasus asked Sean.

"Yeah I am. I looked all over the world for that thing were is it?" Sean asked.

"Simple you didn't bother to look underground." Pegasus said shocking them.

"I get now. We couldn't find its signal because it was underground blocking any signal to locate." Seto said.

"Yes recently I've been looking into that and in the same time you arrived a massive earthquake happened out of nowhere in Russia so I did a little search and found something underground." Pegasus said.

"Well that explains a lot the ship cant give out signals underground." Sean said since the ships were designed for space not underground.

"Well I already have a team digging out the ship till we can find a door to enter but since the ship is so large it could take some time." Pegasus said.

"So once the tournament is over we can head over and check it out." Tea said.

"Yeah that works." Sean said.

"In the meantime you all must be exhausted from your duels so in two days the finals will begin." Pegasus said.

 **Authors note: Now the finals will begin Yugi will battle Mai and Sean will battle Joey. Yeah Bandit** **Keith will not be in this since I hate him. Also the first lemon will begin next chapter. Soon the others from the future will appear and make things very interesting. Oh and if anyone remembers the bet Mai made with Sean well looks like she lost and has to do whatever he says for a week. See ya.**


	7. Match ups and love

Chapter 7 duel match ups and love

The duelists were in the dinning room eating some food.

"Man I cant remember the last time I had food like this." Joey said.

"Now master Pegasus has added a little something to the finalists dishes." Croquet said confusing the finalists as giant eyeballs that resembled the millennium eye came out of their soup.

"WAHHH!" Joey yelled in disgust.

"EW its starring at me." Tea said in disgust.

"Hey this is worse then a fly in my soup!" Joey yelled.

"Open the eye and look inside. Each of you has been randomly assigned a letter." Croquet said. Sean had C Mai had B Yugi had A and Joey had D.

"Now then A vs B. C vs D." Croquet said.

"Who has C?" Joey asked.

"Me." Sean said making Joey nervous.

"Looks you lose already Wheeler." Seto said smirking.

"Enough both of you." Sean said not wanting a fight to occur.

Later

Sean was in his room looking over his deck of greek cards looking at his very best one he had till someone knocked on his door. He put his cards away and opened the door and Tea was seen.

"Tea what are you doing here shouldn't you be in bed?" Sean asked.

"Just wanting to see how your doing since you finally got what you wanted." Tea said as she walked in.

"Yeah after 26 years I finally know where my brothers are at." Sean said closing the door.

"So how are you going to duel Joey?" Tea asked knowing Sean would win but was curious as to how he would win.

"You'll see." Sean said smirking before she pulled him into loving kiss which caught him off guard for a second before he kissed her back. Tea moaned as his hands went down her back and grasped her hips making her moan more.

Tea had pushed them both down to the bed and held him closer as she slipped out of her skirt and unbuttoned her shirt leaving her in her bra and thong and blushed bright red.

"I uh hope this isn't to fast for you." Tea said nervously.

"Tea you can do whatever you want." Sean said making her smile and quickly pulled off her bra and pulled off his own cloths and licked her lips seeing his large member.

"Oh wow what you do give yourself an enhancement?" Tea asked teasingly making Sean roll his eyes.

"Very funny Tea." Sean said pushing her on her stomach making her giggle as he took off her thong and rubbed her butt cheeks making her moan and blush. Sean rubbed his member between the cheeks making her giggle in amusement as she felt it between her ass while his hands rubbed her back.

"Mmm care to be a little more adventurous?" Tea asked getting on her back and played with her breasts making him smirk getting where she was going with this. Sean placed his cock between her breasts making her giggle as she pushed them together and moved them up and down on his cock enjoying the twitch every now and then when she hit a sensitive spot.

"Mmm oh yeah this feels really good." Tea moaned out as his cock felt perfect between her breasts. She opened her mouth and licked the tip of his member making him groan in bliss as her wet tongue made him feel good.

Sean thrusted faster between her breasts and groaned out as he neared his first release and she opened her mouth wide as he exploded and came on her face and her mouth. Tea moaned licking up his essence and saw he was still hard.

"Care for a special treat?" Tea asked moving her feet over his cock and pressed them on it making him groan in pleasure. "You'd be surprised what you can do with your feet when you've taken dance classes." Tea said as she moved her bare feet on his cock up and down and giggled feeling some of his cum rubbing on her feet.

Sean strained against her feet trying to hold off as long as possible since it felt real good.

"Mmmm this feels real good on my feet. care to cum again on them." Tea said moving her feet faster on his cock and he had to really hold back. Sean forced her on her stomach and she giggled as he pressed her feet on his cock as he held them up and continued to thrust into them and she moaned as he came on her back feeling his seed on her ass and back.

"Mmmm so warm." Tea moaned out and giggled as he held her legs in the wheel barrel position and rubbed his member on her sex making her moan.

"This is going to hurt for a minute." Sean said warning her making her nod and bit down on her pillow. Sean thrusted into her sex making her eyes widen and screamed into her pillow muffling her screams greatly as blood came out of her pussy but he didn't move till she was ready.

"It hurts." Tea whimpered out in pain but sighed in content when he leaned down and kissed her neck making her forget about the pain and she thrusted back into him signaling she was ready. Tea moaned as he thrusted into her pussy making her eyes roll into her head as the pleasure was getting to her.

"Ah Ah ah!" Tea moaned out as each thrust slapped against her hips making them jiggle and sent pleasure up her spine. "Im so close." Tea moaned out as she couldn't last much longer. Sean grunted as he thrusted into her faster making her gasp and screamed into her pillow as her walls gripped his cock tightly and whimpered out as she felt him cum inside her womb making her twitch in bliss as her body convulsed in pleasure enjoying the sensation.

"Oh god that was amazing." Tea said as she tried to get up but fell in his arms. "I guess I kinda over did it." Tea said rubbing her head.

"If anything you were perfect for your first time." Sean said making her giggle and kissed him again.

"Mmm you know I've been thinking about what you said about your laws about having more then one wife." Tea said confusing him.

"Huh what about it?" Sean asked getting her to giggle.

"Oh come on you seen how Mai looks at you and I'm sure there are other girls who would want to be with you. So I'm giving you permission to date other girls just so long as I'm in charge of them." Tea said making him blink before he chuckled.

"You really are one unique woman Tea." Sean said making her giggle again and pulled him into another kiss before they laid down on the bed tired from their love making.

"I honestly hope Mai is added to this harem since then I can get a little payback." Tea said making him chuckle before kissing her head and both fell asleep. Tea had long since dreamed of this moment of happening of making love to the man who payed for her dance lessons and saved her life. Now she had what she wanted and more.

 **Authors note: Finally we get to the first lemon of the story. Also to those who like this story a little spoiler. Something else happened while they did this take a guess as to what. See ya.**


	8. Finals

Chapter 8 Finals

Sean wakes up and sees Tea on his chest still naked making him smirk. He kissed her head making her open her eyes and smiled at him as she kissed him back.

"Are you two done in there or what?" Mai said from the outside making Tea squick in fight and hid in the bed while Sean got dressed and answered the door and saw Mai smirking at him.

"How did you know?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"I passed by last night and heard you guys. So tell me how do you expect me to get into this harem of yours?" Mai asked teasingly.

"Ha ha ha." Sean said rolling his eyes making her giggle again.

"Please tell me you didn't tell the others." Tea asked getting dressed again.

"Of course not its not their business anyway." Mai said making Tea sigh in relief. "Now we can talk about this later since we have duels to do today." Mai said.

Later

Mai and Yugi had dueled first and Yugi had summoned the legendary black luster soldier destroying her pet dragon and she surrendered since she didn't have anything else that could defeat him.

"Now the next duel. Sean Ashburn Kruger vs Joey Wheeler." Croquet said having both duelist walk down.

"This will be short." Seto said.

"Hey give Joey some slack he's come a long way and he's fighting for his sisters eye sight." Tristin said.

"Sister?" Seto asked not knowing Joey had any siblings.

"Yeah she needs the prize money so she can have an operation to fix her eyes so she wont go blind. Thats why Joey has come so far he has something to fight for." Yugi said. Seto knew he would do the same in his position for his little brother which made him have a little more respect for Joey.

Sean's life points 2,000

Joey's life points 2,000

"Alright Sean lets see what you got." Joey said.

"Win or lose Joey your sister is still going to get that operation." Sean said not having his mask on since he didn't need it. "I place Spartan soldier in defense mode." Sean said having his monster appear with a shield protecting him.

Spartan soldier

Atk 1,600

Def 1,000

"Huh why place a monster with more attack points in defense mode?" Bakura asked.

"Your about to find out." Seto said.

"Go flame swordsman!" Joey said summoning his favorite card.

Flame Swordsman

Atk 1,800

Def 1,600

"Attack!" Joey said having his swordsman destroy his Spartan soldier.

"Thanks for that now I can play Spartan captain in attack mode." Sean said placing his new monster on the field.

Spartan Captain

Atk 2,000

Def 1,900

"Uh oh." Joey said.

"Thankfully for you I cant attack since he was special summoned." Sean said making Joey sigh in relief.

"Man these greek cards are always full of surprises." Tristin said.

"Every card in his deck is full of ancient legends including those that make Exodia look like a childs pet." Seto said surprising them.

"Now I summon Spartan defender in defense mode." Sean said having a Spartan with a golden shield appear.

Spartan defender

Atk 500

Def 2,100

'I don't get it why is he only playing Spartan cards. Wait last time he did this he used underworld cards on Panic is he trying to summon an olympian card?' Joey thought in his head.

"Now I place a card face down then I activate the field spell battle of Thermopylae which gives my Spartan soldiers a 500 defense bonus." Sean said having his monsters even stronger then before.

'That clinches it he is trying to summon an olympian card but which one? Is it that god of war card or something new?' Joey thought.

"I switch my swordsman to defense mode and play another card in defense mode." Joey said.

'If he's planing on summoning a god card I'm done for.' Joey thought.

"Looks like Joey's figured out his strategy." Mokuba said.

"What do you mean whats Sean doing?" Tristin asked.

"It's a card that can only be summoned by a ritual card. A monster with great power it could destroy armies alone." Seto said shocking them. "However it requires three sacrifices and all three of them have to be Spartans." Seto said.

"And right now he has two of them." Mai said.

'Hmm I haven't played this guy in over a year.' Sean thought with a grin looking at his monster that Seto was talking about.

"I summon Spartan King in attack mode." Sean said summoning a monster with a helmet that had something similar to a mohawk on the top. (Picture Leonidas from 300)

Spartan King

Atk 2,300

Def 2,000

"Oh boy this isn't good." Joey said nervous.

"I end my turn." Sean said surprising him.

"Oh man I better draw a good card." Joey thought as he drew his next card and grinned. "Alright go red eye black dragon!" Joey said playing his best card.

Red eyes black dragon

Atk 2,400

Def 2,000

"Impressive." Seto said.

"Alright Joey just played his best card." Tristin said.

"Don't get excited just yet." Seto said looking at Sean's face down card.

"Red eyes attack inferno fire blast!" Joey said.

"Not so fast Joey I activate my trap card Shield formation." Sean said as a large wall of shields blocked his attack.

"What the?" Joey said.

"This card blocks your attack but at a price for every monster I have on the field of 500 life points." Sean said having 500 life points left.

"Wait he would have only lost a hundred life points if he let the attack go through so why such a risk?" Bakura asked.

"Thats why." Seto said as Sean played his ending card.

"I play the ritual card True Warrior. This lets me play the Olympian that the Spartans descended from. Hercules." Sean said having his Olympian card appear and his three monsters vanished. Hercules let out a battle roar as his muscular chest made every other monster look like a chump and had two large gauntlets on his hands that resembled lions.

Hercules

Attack 3,500

Defense 3,000

"Whoa now thats what I call a monster." Joey said.

"And for every Spartan card in my graveyard he gains an extra 500 attack points

Attack 5,000

"Its all over." Seto said.

"Next I activate the card megamorph which doubles my monsters attack power." Sean said.

Attack 10,000(Yeah I know theres almost no way in hell that would ever really happen but its fanfiction)

"Theres not a monster in my deck that could stop that." Joey said as he drew his card and grinned taking his last words back. "I play the magic card shield and sword which swaps our attack points with our defense points." Joey said.

Hercules

AtK 3,000

Def 10,000

"Whoa nice move now he wont take as much damage this turn." Yugi said.

"Im not done yet I play the card magic metal which turns my dragon to Red eyes black metal dragon." Joey said

Red eyes black metal dragon

Atk 2,800

Def 2,400

"And now I play dragon nails which raises its attack by 600."

Atk 3,400

"Whoa no way!" Sean said in shock.

"Thats right go red eyes flash flare blast!" Joey yelled as his red eyes took down Sean's god card which shocked everyone as Sean only had a hundred life points left.

'I cant believe it I actually took down one of his best cards.' Joey thought grinning like mad.

'He literally just destroyed one of my best cards with a good combo!' Sean thought in his head but he still smirked since there was one flaw in that attack.

"Not bad Joey but I still win." Sean said making Joey blink till he saw the smoke clear and widen his eyes as a monster that resembled a terrifying Lion appeared.

"What the! What is that?" Joey asked making Sean laugh.

"Don't you know anything about the legend of Hercules at all?" Sean asked.

"Obviously not." Joey said.

"Hercules is known for competing twelve labors tasked by the gods and one of those labors was defeating the Nemean Lion a monster with an impenetrable hide which is the card that appeared. It can only be special summoned when Hercules is destroyed." Sean said.

Nemean lion

Atk 5,000

Def 5,500

"And all magic card not he field are destroyed meaning your dragon nails are gone." Sean said making Joey groan as his monster now had 2,800 attack points.

"Man he almost had him." Tristin said.

"Nemean Lion attack claws of steel." Sean said having his Lion pounce on Joey's dragon and he took out all his life points.

"I lost." Joey said.

"Take it easy either way your sister is getting that operation." Sean said making Joey blink and grinned.

"Right." Joey said remembering Sean was helping him.

"I got to admit he impressed me today. Taking down an olympian is not an easy task." Seto said.

"Still he was close to winning the duel by a hundred points." Yugi said impressed how far Joey has come since he first started.

Later

"Now the two finalists Yugi Muto vs Sean Ashburn Kruger." Croquet said.

"Well Sean lets give it our best." Yugi said as Yami Yugi took over.

'So the Spirit of the Puzzle is dueling me huh?' Sean thought with a grin.

"Lets duel." They both said.

Sean's life points 2,000

Yugi's life points 2,000

"I'll start things off with my celtic guardian in defense mode." Yugi said.

Celtic guardian

Atk 1,400

Def 1,200

"Hmm alight I play Atlantis soldier in defense mode." Sean said summoning his monster.

Atlantis soldier

Atk 1,000

Def 1,700

'So he's using new monsters again what god is he summoning now?' Yugi thought.

"I summon Summon Skull." Yugi said.

Summon Skull

Atk 2,500

Def 1,200

"Attack lighting strike." Yugi said having his monster destroy his.

"Now I can summon Hydra of the ocean in attack mode." Sean said having a monster with three head appear. (Picture the hydra from the fist game)

Hydra of the ocean

Atk 2,500

Def 2,600

"Next I activate its special ability which lets me summon two Atlantis monsters from my hand in defense mode. Atlantean mermaid and Atlantean dragon."

Both cards have

Atk 1,900

Def 2,300

"I take it your planing on summoning an olympian right?" Yugi asked.

"Not just any olympian one of the big three a son of the titan Kronos." Sean said. "But I'm missing the ritual card so count yourself lucky for now." Sean said ending his turn.

'Last time he played three Spartan cards that summoned Hercules so he must need three Atlantean cards in order to play this one whatever it is.' Yami Yugi thought with Yugi.

'Yeah but he still has ways to play that card we just have to hope for the best' Yugi thought.

"I play dark magician in attack mode." Yugi said placing his favorite card down. "Now I attack your Atlantean dragon." Yugi said but the Hydra blocked the attack. "What?" Yugi questioned.

"Sorry but thats not going to work the hydra protects all my monsters if their Attack points are lower then its own and in the process lets me draw one card from my deck." Sean said drawing his card and grinned.

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

"I play the ritual card water god summoning. This lets me sacrifice my three monsters to play my Olympian god Poseidon the god of the seas." Sean said as all three of his monsters turned to water and formed a large man with blue marking on his body and held a trident weapon. "This is the second of the big three you've seen now Hades was the first now this is the second one you've seen." Sean siad

Poseidon

Atk 4,000

Def 3,000

"Oh no." Yugi said.

"Now by removing any of my atlantean cards from play I can attack you for each one I remove." Sean said removing his all three cards and destroyed Yugi's dark magician Summoned Skull and Celtic guardian winning the duel.

"Those Olympian cards really do you good." Yugi said turning back to normal with a smile.

"Like you I have all my complete faith in my cards and my heart in them." Sean said as Pegasus clapped his hands together.

"Well done all of you now for the final duel." Pegasus said heading down.

"Well good luck your going to need it if your up against him." Yugi said.

"I have all the luck I need." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Now Sean vs Pegasus. You've seen two of the big three of Olympus now for the king of all gods. Also Sean has Titan cards but those wont be** **played till season two. See ya.**


	9. Final duel and help

Chapter 8 final duel and help

Sean stood across Pegasus with a smirk on his face.

"Pegasus if you don't mind me asking how did you create the game anyway the old future archives never said why." Sean asked.

"Well shortly after you left I traveled to ancient Egypt thinking the cure you gave Cecilia was from there but that wasn't true. During my travel there I found myself in a tomb where I found monster stone tablets and discovered that in ancient Egypt they were used for wealth land and power so I created them into a new game of duel monsters. And in all honesty its a good thing I did otherwise your olympian cards might not have existed." Pegasus said making Sean smirk.

"True and these cards are very important to me while you didn't create them they will be in time. They were created from the ancient statues that were brought to Sparta when the Earth exploded and I won them in a tournament when I was 12." Sean said remembering how he won those cards by luck and ever since then he's won duel after duel with his greek cards.

"Now let the duel begin." Pegasus said.

Sean's life points 2,000

Pegasus's life points 2,000

"I'll start things off." Pegasus said drawing his cards and chuckled. "Tell me something Sean what was your childhood like did you watch a great deal of cartoons in your youth?" Pegasus said confusing everyone but Sean Cecilia and his guards.

"Let me guess you just drew the magic card toon world am I right? And to answer your question no I didn't I grew up dirt poor and pulled my self out of the gutter to the position I achieved in life." Sean said making Pegasus fake gasp.

"Oh you poor thing and yes I did draw toon world." Pegasus said playing his magic card and a pop up book of toon world appeared. "Let the fun begin." Pegasus said.

"Oy no offense Pegasus but this card always annoyed me mainly due to its abilities." Sean said making Pegasus chuckle.

"Well I certainly cant blame you for the your reason but lets see how my toons respond Toon mermaid attack mode." Pegasus said summoning his toon who winked at Sean making Tea's eyes twitch in annoyance making Mai giggle silently.

"Oy." Sean said drawing his cards and hummed in interest.

'Well well what a surprise.' Sean thought in amusement.

"Tell me Pegasus what do you know about the gods of olympus?" Sean asked.

"Very little but I do know about the top three. Hades the ruler of the underworld. Poseidon the king of the seas and the king of all the gods Zeus." Pegasus said having a feeling where this was going.

"That last one you'll see very soon especially after I play this. Kings ritual." Sean said as a large blade appeared on the field. "This is a different type ritual card. Instead of sacrificing monsters like my last few I must wait two turns before summoning the king of all gods." Sean said.

"Whoa talk about pressure." Joey said.

"If he actually pulls this off we get to see his strongest card." Bakura said making Seto snort.

"Whats so funny?" Joey asked narrowing his eyes.

"Zeus is one of his strongest cards but not the strongest this is one of the top 5 he has." Seto said shocking them all.

"Wait if this isn't he strongest card then what is?" Yugi asked.

"That would be telling. All I can tell you is that it is a god but only half." Seto said.

"So all I have to do is get rid of your ritual card no problem." Pegasus said but knew it wasn't that simple.

"Think again the only way you can stop the ritual is by using a combo of magic trap and monster effects." Sean said.

"Then I better get started." Pegasus said.

"Wait Sean didn't even play a single monster card." Mai said.

'Hmm if I'm guessing correctly that ritual card will defend his life points if I attack so I better start up my defense.' Pegasus thought.

"Parrot dragon in attack mode." Pegasus said.

Parrot dragon

Atk 2,000

Def 1,300

"And I'll end my turn." Pegasus said.

"I draw and end my turn." Sean said confusing everyone minus Seto and Mokuba.

"Thats twice he hasn't played a single monster whats he doing?" Joey said in disbelief.

"You'll see soon enough." Seto said.

"Your pretty bold not to play any other cards on the field." Pegasus said in amusement.

"I cant the ritual card prevents me from doing that and it cant be played if I have any on the field." Sean said before looking at his hand seeing it change from smooth skin to old and wrinkled for a second but shakes it off as it turned normal again.

'Don't tell me its wearing off now?' Sean thought in concern.

"Hey whats with that look?" Tristin said nothing Sean looked worried for a second.

"Not sure." Yugi said.

"Hmm I play the magic card pillager which lets me look at your hand and pick one card for myself." Pegasus said.

"Crap." Sean said showing his cards and Pegasus laughed seeing his favorite card the assassin of order and took it.

"Now lets turn this bad boy into an adorable lad." Pegasus said playing the assassin on the field and it went into toon world. "Lets give a warm welcome to the toon of order." Pegasus said having the Assassin jump out and start making goofy faces at Sean.

Toon of order

Atk 3,000

Def 2,500

"What have you done you stripped him of both his pride and honor man." Sean said annoyed.

"Don't say that you'll hurt his feelings." Pegasus said in amusement as waterfalls poured out of the toons eyes while the toon mermaid kissed him making the toon of order have hearts in its eyes.

"Oh wow." Joey said laughing along with Tristin and Yugi while Seto looked amused along with Mokuba and the girls.

"Ok that tears it." Sean said annoyed. "Now my ritual is complete which means I can summon the king of all the gods lord Zeus in attack mode." Sean said playing his god card. The arena was covered in clouds and lightening as Zeus dropped down and looked very intimidating. (Picture him from the god of war games)

"My my now I see why he's king." Pegasus said impressed.

Lord Zeus

Atk 5,000

Def 5,000

"Whoa that cards even more powerful than the other two of the big three." Yugi said.

"And I can summon the other two of the big three with this. Legendary gods. This spell lets me summon the other two of the big three by removing three atlantean cards and two underworld cards from my deck or hand from play and by giving up half my life points." Sean said as the other two cards appeared.

Hades

Atk 4,000

Def 3,000

Poseidon

Atk 4,000

Def 3,000

"Oh my." Pegasus said.

"I know that Toon cards are hard to destroy thanks to toon world but Zeus negates that special ability once I play the blade of Olympus." Sean said as a large blade struck the ground next to Zeus and he picked up the blade.

"Now all three of you attack with all your might!" Sean said as Zeus destroyed toon dragon Poseidon destroyed Toon mermaid and Hades destroyed the Toon of order and took away all of Pegasus's life points but he simply chuckles.

"Well done I almost thought I had a chance." Pegasus said making Sean grin before he gasped as his body began to shake.

"Hey whats wrong?" Joey asked as Sean began to cough up blood and fell down unconscious.

"Get a medical team down here now!" Croquet yelled.

Later

Sean was still out cold and his body began to age to a sickly old man.

"Whats happening one minute he ok then he looks so old." Joey said.

"Its the serum its worn off." Seto said surprising them

"I thought it was permanent." Tea said.

"No it lasts for 30 years when one vile is injected into the body but he's been off it for that long. He was using sheer will to keep it going now he needs another injection." Seto said.

"Then what are we waiting for that ship has to have more?" Tristin said.

"Its not that simple remember its still deep underground." Seto said.

"Not anymore new reports have found a door outside the ship but it requires a code." Croquet said getting Sean to wake up and got to his feet surprising the others.

"Hey you should rest for now your to weak." Bakura said.

"I may have turned to an old man but I'm not that weak." Sean said in an old voice. "Besides I'm the only one who can get inside that ship." Sean said standing up.

"We don't have much time then lets go." Seto said.

Later

Soon they arrived at the ship and Sean's condition was getting worse by the minute barely managing to walk so Tristin and Joey had to help him stand up.

:Authorization code required for entry: The ships computer said shocking most of them.

"Secretary override authorization code 2963." Sean said weakly.

:Access granted: The computer said opening the door.

"Alright lets go." Joey said as he and Tristin rushed him inside the ship.

"So wheres the serum?" Tristin asked.

"Medical bay but you cant just inject it like some flu shot in this time it requires a procedure. Go to these coordinates and find Victor Crowley he can help." Sean said as they sat him down in the med bay.

Tea ran as fast as she could and gasped once she entered the room he told them to go. Inside thousands of people were frozen.

"Ah man which ones Victor?" Joey asked.

:Victor Crowley Cryogenic pod: The computer said as one of the pods had the top part glow red.

"I'm guessing that one." Mai said as she and Tea walked over to it and Mai slightly cringed from seeing his deformed face Tea wasn't freaked out since she already saw him in the picture Sean showed her.

"How do we open this thing?" Tea asked.

:Access granted: The computer said as the pod opened letting off some cold steam and Victor groaned a little before opening his eyes and growled(Picture his grows and roars from his Hatchet movies)

"Who are you!" Victor yelled taking out a hatchet.

"Wait Sean sent us to find you he needs help." Tea said making Victor stop and stood up.

"Where is he?" Victor asked.

"In the medical bay his serum wore off." Tristin said making Victor's eyes widen and rushed passed them with great speeds.

"Whoa he's fast." Joey said as they followed him.

Victor getting to the medical bay sees Sean on the table coughing up blood making him quickly get what he needed and injected the serum into him. The others get there just in time to see him inject a green liquid they assumed was the serum and Sean's body began to change again back to his younger body. Sean groaned before sitting back up and saw Victor making him smirk.

"Long time no see Vic." Sean said pulling him into a hug which he returned.

"Glad to see your back to normal." Seto said.

"Yeah we really need to fix that serum if this happens." Sean said making Victor nod. "But never mind that now we need to wake up the others.

"You wont get the chance." Said a man with three other people aiming guns at them.

"What the hell are you doing!" Seto yelled.

"Your business partners want this ship and all of you out of the way so say good bye punks." The man said about to fire when Victor threw his hatchet at him in the face while Sean pulled out two pistols and fired at the other three killing them in the process.

"Those slim balls are going to pay for this!" Seto said in rage.

"They will but later. Lets go." Sean said leading them back to the Cryo champers.

"So all these guys are the survivors?" Yugi asked.

"Every single person you see in here are the ones who survived the war this is all thats left of the human race in our time." Victor said inputing some codes.

"Wow I know you said the war was devastating but I didn't think it was this bad." Joey said.

:Access Jason Voorhees Access Alex Mercer access Soap Mactavish: The computer said having three other pods open. One with a brown jacket brown pants with a hockey mask over his face This was Jason Sean's second in command. Next man was dressed in a black jeans a black leather jacket with a hood over the top of his head This was Alex Mercer Sean's fourth in command. Last man had army cloths on and his heard was smilier to a mohawk This was Soap Mactavish Sean's fifth in command.

"Whoa I feel lightheaded." Alex said as two of Pegasus's security helped him up.

"Sean who are these people?" Soap asked as he got his head together.

"Long story." Sean said inputing some codes to one special pod.

:Access Turok Ashburn Kruger: The computer said.

"Did I hear that right?" Tea asked as a little boy jumped into Sean's arms.

"Hey little man." Sean said ruffling his sons hair.

"Wait I thought you said you lost him." Tea said.

"I almost did but this pod was healing his mind. You see his mind was badly damaged during the first attack but I managed to find him just in time to put him into this pod that was healing his mind during the whole war and since its been longer he's fully recovered." Sean said putting his son on his shoulders.

"Aww look at him he's so cute." Mai said pinching Turok's cheek making him pout while the others laughed.

"Now then time to finish what we started access A.I. Serena." Sean said to the computer and a holographic woman appeared.

"At your service Mr. Secretary." Serena said.

"Serena transfer all Data on UNSC ships to Kaiba corp now." Sean said.

"At once sir." Serena said vanishing.

"Jason you and Victor will get the others out of their pods and I want the other Secretaries out within the hour we have work to do. Alex you and Soap are coming with me its time we brought the Spirit of Fire to orbit now." Sean ordered as he put his son down.

"We're on it." Alex said as he and Soap went to the bridge.

"Tea look after Turok for me for a minute will you?" Sean asked getting her to smile.

"Sure." Tea said holding Turok in her arms.

Sean Alex and Soap inputed the codes and the ship began to move out of the rubble.

"Hold on guys this could get a little bumpy." Sean said as the ship flew off the ground and up into the upper atmosphere.

"Everything checks out. I'm putting the ships computer in control." Alex said.

"Now then we need to talk." Soap said.

"Look something went wrong during the time travel and I don't know what but it doesn't matter I've already taking out all our targets so the war will never happen now." Sean said.

"And what about the others?" Soap asked about the ones on the ship.

"Friends I've made in this time look we can talk about all this later right now we have work to do." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Yes now the others from the future have been** **found. Yeah I'm pretty much guessing some of you are surprised that his son is still alive but hey what kind of author would I be if I had an innocent kid killed off like that. Next chapter Rebeca. See ya.**


	10. Rebeca

Chapter 10 Rebeca

Sean was with many of the surviving secretaries from the war. The main two he was happy to see were Julia and Reznov old friends of his during his college years.

"So what is the plan for the americans when do we wipe them out?" A cuban man said representing the cuban planet since their secretary was killed during the war.

"I also am wanting to know of the plan to wipe them out." A woman of Japanese decent said reprinting Japan planet.

"There is no plan. I've done the math and research now that the main cause for the war is over they should be no threat to us anymore and in the years I've been in this time I've seen many acts of kindness towards its allies. The problem we faced in our time was due to their leaders ancestors from this time but now that it is taken care of we having nothing to fear from them however we will still keep a close eye on them." Sean said making many agree.

"I don't know Kruger they are responsible for so much destruction in our time." Reznov said.

"Yes in our time but in this time they aren't like that. For now we have work to do ships to build to transport people from out originating countries to our home in 10 years time." Sean said making the others agree and left.

Sean walked up the observation room and smiled when he found Tea and Turok looking over the planet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sean asked walking up to them. Tea smiled as she held Turok.

"Yeah to bad it will be gone in ten years." Tea said.

"Actually I lied about that you see the beings that sent us here did it under a condition that Earth would not have anymore human life and saved from its destruction so I made the story that in ten years it will explode due to an american weapon destabilizing the core of the planet. Seto and a few others know the truth but only a few this way no wide panic will occur." Sean said.

"Who were these guys that sent you back anyway?" Tea asked since if these beings could send them back in time they must be highly advanced.

"They go by many names but the most common would be the engineers and the strange thing is we look a lot alike as a species of course but many differences in appearance." Sean said.

"Do you think you'll ever see them again?" Tea asked.

"Probably not since they live outside of space and time watching us and only appear when needed." Sean said.

Later

Once they got back at duelist kingdom Pegasus had awarded the 3 million dollar prize to Sean who won it during his duel before the serum wore off.

"Now as a special prize allow me to present you this." Pegasus said as a card that had an angel on it. "I call the ties of friendship and its the only one of its kind treat it well." Pegasus said as Sean took the card and smiled.

"Great now can get started on the projects." Seto said as they left.

"See ya around Pegasus." Sean said as they left.

Later

Sean had left Jason and Soap in charge of the ship construction with Seto since after all this he needed a break.

"I'm impress by how far you've come Joey being in the finals of the tournament." Solomon said.

"Yeah and he almost beat me I'm still surprised by that combo you played I only had a hundred left." Sean said as Turok was on his shoulders.

"Hey!" A blonde haired little girl said who looked to be a year older then Turok.

"Well I'll be." Sean said in amusement. "Hello Rebeca how are you?" Sean said making the girl smile.

"I've been good Sean nice to see you again." Rebeca said.

"You know her?" Joey asked.

"I gave her some tips on the game a while back." Sean said. "So what are you doing here?" Sean asked

"I came so Solomon can give me my blue eyes white dragon back." Rebeca said.

"What are you talking about "Your blue eyes?" Rebeca that card was made long before you were born and he doesn't have it anymore I do." Sean said showing the card. "And no I'm not going to just give it to you." Sean said.

"Aww pleeease?" Rebeca said.

"Tell you what beat me in a duel and I'll consider it." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the others soon arrived at a private duel arena he owned.

"Ready to duel?" Rebeca asked but noticed Sean looked a little out of it. "Hey whats wrong?" Rebeca asked.

"Ugh I don't think I can duel today the serum is still taking its effect on me." Sean said getting a little dizzy.

"I'll duel." Turok said surprising them.

"What? Boy do you even know how to play?" Sean asked his son who nods. "Well since I'm in no shape to duel alright here." Sean said handing him his deck and both went.

Turok's life points 2,000

Rebeca's life points 2,000

"Since you probably never played before I'll go first and summon witch of the black forest in attack mode." Rebeca said.

With of the black forest

Atk 1,100

Def 1,200

"Your turn." Rebeca said.

"Ok I play this." Turok said and the monster was the blue eyes white dragon who roared at the witch.

Blue eyes whit dragon

Atk 3,000

Def 2,500

"Uh oh." Rebeca said.

"And activate dragons treasure which increases its attack and defense by 300." Turok said.

Blue eyes white dragon

Atk 3,300

Def 2,800

"Now attack." Turok said as the dragon blasted away the witch and took away all of Rebeca's life points.

"No way thats not fair." Rebeca said.

"Not everything in life is Rebeca." An old man said walking in.

"Grandpa?" Rebeca said in surprise.

"Arthur is that really you?" Solomon said.

"Yes its been a long time solomon." Arthur said.

"Oh so this is the guy who gave you the blue eyes?" Sean asked as Turok gave him his deck back.

"Yes indeed I did and I'm impressed by how well you son did with it in one turn." Arthur said.

"Just lucky." Turok said rubbing his head.

"Hardly boy." Sean said rubbing his sons head.

Later

Sean was walking around a park till he felt a familiar presence.

"I know your there Shadi." Sean said as a man appeared dressed in robes and had what he knew was another of the millennium items known as the millennium key that could enter someones mind and memory.

"Its been a long time Sean and I see you've finally found that of what you seek." Shadi said.

Flash back to how they first me a month after Sean arrived at the time

Sean ran away as he just killed his second target since coming here and sighed in relief that he was in the clear again.

"Another one down 98 more to go." Sean said till he felt a presence. "Who's there show yourself." Sean said.

"Calm yourself my friend I only want answers to questions." A man said as he appeared. "My name is Shadi and I have question about you since your arrival in this time." Shadi said.

"How did you know about that?" Sean asked suspiciously.

"With this." Shadi said holding what looked to be a golden key but Sean knew what it was from the archives of time.

"The Millennium key so they do exist after all I always thought the archives about them were just superstitious nonsense." Sean said.

"Now tell me who are you?" Shadi asked.

"My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger and believe it or not I'm from the future 1 billion years ahead of this time sent back to change the course of history." Sean said.

"Not a wise thing to do." Shadi said.

"You wouldn't say that if you seen what I have in my time a war broke out and only a small handful of people surveyed the war and there is no more planets to inhabit human life I'm here to prevent that war from happening. If you don't believe me use your key from what I understand from the old archives it can look into the mind and memories of an individual." Sean said as Shadi walked up and did just that.

Shadi looked through the memories and could see why he truly needed to change the course of history.

"I see your reason is understandable but where are the other survivors?" Shadi asked.

"I don't know something went wrong when we traveled back and I'm trying to look for them. All I know is I need to find them and fast." Sean said as Shadi vanished.

End flashback

"Yeah just in time when my serum wore off but I doubt your here for small talk what is it?" Sean asked.

"One of the targets you killed a few years ago has caused a change in things with the Ishtar family." Shadi said making Sean sigh since when he first met Ishizu and her little brother he felt guilty about leaving them like that but better they are now then being dead like the archives said.

"What happened exactly?" Sean asked.

"Marik has left behind his responsibility as a tomb keeper and has caused a great deal of suffering to others with his rare hunters you must make this right and tell him your reason of what you did that night." Shadi said.

"Look even if I did I don't know where the hell he is after all if I didn't kill their father he would have killed them as the archives said he would and in time would have raped an innocent woman who later killed herself after his son was born. I will try to find him but it will be difficult." Sean said.

"It is all I ask." Shadi said as he vanished again.

"Speaking of Ishizu I might need to tell her the truth as well since I doubt she's forgotten me at all." Sean said walking off.

Later

A young woman in a museum was looking over the artifacts. She has tan skin blue eyes black hair and around her neck was a neckless known as the millennium neckless this was Ishizu Ishtar. Suddenly her eyes widen feeling a very familiar presence.

"Who is there?" Ishizu asked looking around.

"Over here Ishizu." A mans voice that she recognized all to well and her entire body shook in both fear and anger. "I'm not here to hurt you Ishizu I just want to talk to explain what really happened that day its all I ask." Sean said as he appeared from the shadows. Every part of her body wanted nothing more to hit the man who murdered her father but seeing his eyes showing guilt and regret her anger vanished but she still shook from his very presence.

"Why are you here after all these years you've caused enough trouble." Ishizu said facing away from him as her body continued to shake but stopped when he put his hands on her shoulders. She couldn't keep her tears contained anymore and turned and buried her face in his chest and cried and hit his chest in anger.

"I'm sorry about what happened but you need to understand I had a good reason for what I did. I only ask you listen and judge my actions after I'm done." Sean said as he held her close. She sniffed and looked him in the eye and just couldn't for any reason tell him to leave her.

"Why did you kill my father?" Ishizu asked in a croaked voice.

"Because if I didn't you and your brothers would have been killed by him and before you say I'm a lier you already know I'm from the future due to the news. I came back to kill off the people responsible for a war unlike any other that makes all wars look like a child's game." Sean said making her eyes widen. "Your father after you two got back would have killed all three of you out of anger thinking you were all lost causes and in time would have raped an innocent woman to give birth to a boy and killed herself out of disgust. Your father created a monster and his decedents made life miserable in my time by causing the war." Sean said.

"Why didn't you just tell us this from the start?" Ishizu asked.

"You were all so young and innocent I didn't know how it would affect Marik I knew you would have been fine likely looking out for him in a more human way then your father. I know you still doubt me for my reason but let me tell you something a father will do anything to ensure his children's safety in life." Sean said pulling out a picture to her and she saw a small boy on his shoulders.

"Your a father?" Ishizu asked.

"He's adopted since the day he was found on my door step the day he was born. I did all this for him. When you have your own kids you'll understand you must do everything you can for them to survive in life I almost lost him from the war your fathers decedents caused and others." Sean said taking the picture back. Ishizu couldn't actually believe her ears she had always assumed Sean had done it for money but seeing his reasons and the undeniable proof he's shown she knew he had every right to do what he did.

"I cant say I forgive you entirely since you are a cause of what happened to Marik but I am willing to give you a second chance." Ishizu said.

"Thats all I ask and I am going to fix what happened to your brother somehow." Sean said as he left.

 **Authors note: Yeah I'm pretty sure none of you were expecting their father to be one of his targets. See ya.**


End file.
